With the development of Internet technologies, more and more people are using mobile terminals, such as tablets or cellphones, to browse the Internet, which is particularly convenient for the user.
When people uses a tablet or a cellphone to browse the Internet, the screen of the tablet or the cellphone is often rotated to get a better display effect, resulting the switch between the portrait mode and the landscape mode. When the display mode of the screen is switched, the input area and the webpage viewable area of the screen will need to be redefined, and sometime an input box originally in the webpage viewable area can be outside of the webpage viewable area, which causes inconvenience to the user.
FIG. 1A is an exemplary schematic diagram of a display screen in portrait mode. FIG. 1B is an exemplary schematic diagram of a display screen in landscape mode. FIG. 1C is another exemplary schematic diagram of a display screen in landscape mode. As shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, the display screen 11 includes an input area 111 and a webpage viewable area 112. Part of webpage 12 is displayed on the display screen 11, including an input box 121. A soft keyboard (not shown) may be displayed in the input area for inputting data into the input box 121.
As shown in FIG. 1A, when the display screen 11 is in the portrait mode, the input box 121 is within the webpage viewable area 112, and the user can see the characters inputted through the software keyboard in the input area 111. When the display screen is rotated, and the display module switches to the landscape mode, the input box can be in the input area 111 and covered by the soft keyboard as shown in FIG. 1B, or even outside the display screen. As a result, the user cannot see the characters being inputted, and may have to manually adjust the webpage so that the input box 121 is within the webpage viewable area 112 of the display screen 11, which causes inconvenience to the user. Please note that FIG. 1A and the related description above are background information related to the present invention, and are not necessarily disclosed in the prior art.